


Fast Car

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: Casino Royale（2016）, Hannibal (TV), Jagten（2012）, Polar (2019), The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Car travel, Gen, M/M, The Mikkelsen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *灵感自兆老师的“米寇森兄弟的公路旅行”*含有出自原剧的美好化改动*提到威尔（正文没出场）______________如果莱克特医生更清楚纵使网络再强大，也没办法像魔镜那样什么都给出绝对答案这一点，他就不会在搜索出来的一堆奇怪的话题里感到失望了，严格来说，他觉得世界上没有比让自己的兄弟们挤在他的宾利车里，准备冲动地来一场甚至没有决定目的地的公路旅行更糟糕的事情。也许更糟糕的事情是他要做奈杰尔的副驾驶。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fast Car

当汉尼拔听见爱车车门在自己的弟弟勒西弗不知轻重的手里“砰”地一下关上时，他的手指试着戳下了手机屏幕上谷歌的搜索按键：“什么是世界上最糟糕的事情”？

如果莱克特医生更清楚纵使网络再强大，也没办法像魔镜那样什么都给出绝对答案这一点，他就不会在搜索出来的一堆奇怪的话题里感到失望了，严格来说，他觉得世界上没有比让自己的兄弟们挤在他的宾利车里，准备冲动地来一场甚至没有决定目的地的公路旅行更糟糕的事情。

也许更糟糕的事情是他要做奈杰尔的副驾驶。

作为医生他非常清楚二手烟的危害，但是现在他必须忍受自己哥哥的二手烟。他一度想要拧断他的脖子，反正死人是不会抽烟的，但是把家庭聚会变成横尸街头实在是丢人现眼。杜肯晕车，但他就算在后座肠胃不适也不想和奈杰尔挨在一起，勒西弗则称自己习惯了后座，而和这二位坐在一起又是汉尼拔的下下之选。他唯一喜欢的兄弟是卢卡斯，因为卢卡斯应该是除了他在座的唯一一个肺部状况良好的。说到底，为什么奈杰尔自作主张就坐进了主驾驶座位？

“想好去哪里了吗？”卢卡斯扣上自己的安全带，“现在已经下午两点多了，无论去哪里的我们都得把车开快一点——”

“不用担心，小熊，只要开上路，路会把我们带到要去的地方。”奈杰尔一贯的任性妄为是最让汉尼拔不爽的。

车子提醒安全带没系好的滴滴声一直没停，汉尼拔看了一眼奈杰尔，那家伙胳膊肘都伸出窗子去了，下一秒他把一张玛丽莲·曼森的唱片插进了车载CD机里面，顺便把声音调到最大，汉尼拔简直想要把他的脑袋推出窗子，好让过往的车把它撞飞。后座守规矩的卢卡斯很想提醒勒西弗，但是对方上车不久就开始用他听不懂的语言通电话，看样子不会理他。

“到最近的海滩要开三个小时。”杜肯手里不知道什么时候拿了地图，也许是职业病，他以曾经细心规划刺杀路线的态度来规划他们旅行的线路，从他手指划过的位置，卢卡斯能看出来，他们如果真的按照这个路线走，他们绝对不会堵车，但代价是会错过所有的风景。

他想阻止杜肯向其他人发表他的意见，但是他不敢，向家中的长兄表达异议恐怕不合适，尤其他反手就能把他打出鼻血，“看来我们决定好目的地了。”卢卡斯堪堪说道。

“海边？我们什么都没带，”奈杰尔用手拍了一下方向盘，汉尼拔又感觉自己被冒犯了，“车上可能有五条泳裤吗，汉尼拔？”

“你这么想去游泳，我不介意给你买一个鸭子游泳圈，奈杰尔。”汉尼拔一点也不想回答他的问题。

奈杰尔不大开心地哼了一声，但没放在心上，很快就跟着歌没头没尾唱了起来，比他唱歌技术更差的是他的车技，汉尼拔坐在前座都能感觉到颠簸，不知道杜肯什么反应，这肯定不是车的问题，是驾驶员的问题。汉尼拔非常怀疑他开车撞人是因为他车开得太烂，而不是因为他想撞人。

尽管汉尼拔并不是真的讨厌奈杰尔，但是他不理解为什么这家伙自从和那个前妻离婚之后就不做人了，他记得奈杰尔也喜欢古典乐，尤其是大提琴，他前妻拉的很好汉尼拔很欣赏，但似乎现在他完全不想再听到有大提琴演奏的音乐。

或者这家伙只是想毒害他的耳朵而已，否则他为什么故意带上了他的专辑盒子！

汉尼拔好奇为什么没有人指责音量太大而感到不舒适，然后他发现勒西弗带着蓝牙耳机打电话，而杜肯是个半聋子——卢卡斯肯定没脾气去指责这件事，汉尼拔气呼呼地瞪着他平日里深感欣慰的音响，思考什么时候他能找到借口关掉它，或者换一张不是硬摇滚的音乐专辑。

同样是黑帮，奈杰尔为什么就不能跟着勒西弗一起做点高雅的活，天天混在马路边上的黄赌毒场所，就算是家庭聚会都总是一身臭气，作为一个对气味非常敏感的人，汉尼拔以气味来区分人的性格：杜肯闻起来像干枯树林，可以想象里面住着冬眠的熊；勒西弗身上是烟酒气，但是比奈杰尔的臭味干净得多，偶尔也带着些泥泞的血腥味；卢卡斯闻起来有股奶味，可能是那群小孩子的味道；奈杰尔总是酸酸的臭味。

“下一个路口左转。”杜肯按照这条路线指导着奈杰尔，尽管汉尼拔两次三番提醒他走错，但司机的随意没有引起众怒。

“噢哦，不好，油不够了，我们得去加油，”奈杰尔挑了一下眉毛，“BB,调整一下路线，我们等下去个加油站。”

“嗯……那下个路口右转。”杜肯分析的速度很快。

又是一件汉尼拔不解的事情，有些事情汉尼拔很早就好奇了，但没有机会问，“你为什么给每个人都取了外号，除了我？”汉尼拔跟奈杰尔闲聊。

“汉尼拔这个名字本来就很像个有意思的外号，你不觉得吗？”奈杰尔嬉笑，“食人魔（Cannibal）和汉尼拔（Hannibal）。”

这世界上轻易可以惹怒他又让他只能吃哑巴亏的就只有奈杰尔，毕竟他可以惩罚威尔。汉尼拔不想说话了，车上就这样在奈杰尔的哼唱与嘈杂的音乐里安静了一阵子，直到勒西弗发出一声烦躁的骂声。

没人问他发生了什么，汉尼拔猜想估计是生意问题，但是奈杰尔很清楚肯定是他在手机上打牌输了，能够靠着大脑和科技在现实中百战百胜的勒西弗先生也不得不输给程序算法和开挂，奈杰尔嘲笑他不是一次两次了，但是勒西弗显然对此非常不服气，越打越上瘾。

卢卡斯坐着，局促不安，处理家务事一直不是他擅长的事情，否则他也不会和前妻离婚了还丢了儿子，这点上他和奈杰尔本应该有很多话聊，但是他们很少谈这些感情问题，不是因为奈杰尔到现在为止还在对前妻和另一个傻子跑了耿耿于怀，而是因为奈杰尔觉得他丢了老婆是因为他失败，而非像他是因为“太成功”才丢了老婆。

奈杰尔真的是很难沟通的人，至少对卢卡斯来说是这样的，卢卡斯不对兄弟们中任何一个抱有偏见，但是他真的很不愿意和奈杰尔相处，不仅仅是因为被他叫做“小熊”有些羞耻。他宁愿和杜肯在一间屋子里干瞪眼，一起看无聊的电影，或者和勒西弗打打牌输光身上的钱，他也不愿意和奈杰尔一起聊天。

在卢卡斯还没有想的更多时，车子忽然停住熄火了，原来到了加油站，奈杰尔一声呵把他叫住，“小熊，让我给你找一点乐子，你去给车加油。”奈杰尔拍拍座位靠枕后面，顺便提醒卢卡斯要加多少钱的油。

其他人显然都不想动身去加油，勒西弗沉迷于虚拟牌局，杜肯呆呆坐着也许又在想过去的事情了，或者只是在克制自己因为晕车而呕吐的欲望，汉尼拔则什么也没说，于是卢卡斯只能推开车门了，也许这就是夹在兄弟们中间做夹心饼干必须吃的苦。卢卡斯从裤兜里掏出一张卡，插进加油机里面，按照司机的吩咐加了足量的油。

开着车窗让汉尼拔闻到太多的汽油味，他不怎么喜欢这股气味，后座窗户都关着，他自己的的窗户也是，只有副驾驶开着窗户，这让他怀疑奈杰尔是不是故意把他的车窗打开才熄的火，他质疑的目光得到了否认：“万一小熊没听清楚要加多少油，他就要来问我，我得先把窗户开好，有什么错吗？”

“他两只耳朵听得都很清楚，奈杰尔，这理由要是用在其他人身上还合适些。”汉尼拔冷酷地反驳。

“大家都是出来玩的，别老一副不爽的样子，汉尼拔，如果你觉得车程无聊，不如你也学着那赌鬼玩玩手机游戏，”奈杰尔似乎变得有些通情达理，很快他做回了自己，“我忘了，抱歉，你是个网络白痴，汉尼拔。”

被无情戳穿的医生强忍着冒过安全带束缚去把奈杰尔的脑袋推出车窗的欲望，“甚至BB都知道要怎么使用网飞的碟片租赁功能，而你只知道怎么用你的iPad上‘犯罪揭秘网’这些网站，”奈杰尔继续嘲讽这一点，“顺便一提，你平板的用户名还是 _我的平板_ 吗？”

“我不承认杜肯比我更加擅长这个。”汉尼拔告诫自己要学会在和奈杰尔这个流氓斗嘴时保持冷静。

杜肯闷闷地回答：“我承认我不擅长。”

察觉到事态不对的卢卡斯急忙出来打圆场，“还有很长的路要开，我觉得我们等会可以去买点什么来吃，”他对杜肯这个最好说话的人说，“你觉得怎么样，兄弟？”

“我正好想喝点饮料，”杜肯虽然说的是真心话，但也倒是真的帮助了卢卡斯，“那等会到路口的时候转到服务站去。”

“棒极了！”卢卡斯笑着说。

勒西弗刚终于赢了一把，他观察着旁边这几个人的反应和他戴上耳机前有什么不一样，结果是都差不多，只不过他的好兄弟汉尼拔似乎比之前更生气了，尽管他看不到对方的表情，但是他能听到呼吸声的变化。想必奈杰尔又故意惹他不快了。

他跟汉尼拔关系一直很好，也许是因为他听得惯巴赫的缘故。汉尼拔对任何跟他品味相近的人都抱有好感，如果刚好性格不差那就更合适了，这一定律唯一不适的威尔·格雷厄姆，勒西弗至今想不通为什么汉尼拔会选择威尔，就算威尔可以完全地理解他，当然，也很可爱，但是兄弟几个从来没有想到有一天汉尼拔会和那个FBI交往。

这简直比狼爱上羊还怪，说不清，反正勒西弗八卦很久也没搞清楚威尔和汉尼拔的那些复杂故事，不过他肯定自己比其他几个兄弟都清楚，他还很清楚离异二人组的婚姻故事，也许只有杜肯是他完全不熟的——谁有这个本事熟悉杜肯！

“到了服务站我去买，”汉尼拔主动提出来，“我对吃的东西一直很谨慎。”

“让一个不吃零食的家伙去买零食，认真的？”奈杰尔不是很满意，“那还不如我去。”

“我们几个人里，只有卢卡斯爱吃零食，”勒西弗公正地指出，“但是他刚刚去加油了，为了公平，这回换一个人。”

“这还纠结公平！？”奈杰尔爆了一句粗口，“那好吧！小熊，把要买的东西列个清单……”

“列清单？”勒西弗对这一决策感到不可思议。

“我觉得没毛病。”杜肯倒是觉得可以。

“其实没那么复杂，我觉得应该没有难吃的零食……就随便买点，我觉得你应该不会买到太难吃的，”卢卡斯心里不认为列清单是好决定，“而且大家中饭都吃的很饱……你中午做的饭菜太好吃了，汉尼拔……”

这个时候夸人实在是有些突兀，但是汉尼拔从来不介意人们在任何情况下夸赞他的品味和厨艺，“既然你要做司机那就继续做一个好司机，奈杰尔。”汉尼拔说。

“放心吧，你不再监视我时我会好好对待你的宾利的。”奈杰尔在车窗外面抖了抖烟灰，恐怕有一些飘在车外面，也许没有，但光是这么想汉尼拔就又开始冒火了。

好在他的忍耐不需要太久，在杜肯“错过所有风景只为最快到达目的地”的指导下，车子很快开到了服务站，汉尼拔一下车就感觉到清爽的空气让人愉悦，他跟着指示牌找到商店的位置，把关于奈杰尔的傻事全都喂给了麻雀。

他不会选择任何膨化食品，所以他选择了一些水果干和饼干，虽然他更想吃新鲜水果，但是在这里似乎没有找到已经切好的水果拼盘，杜肯似乎说过想要一瓶果汁饮料，汉尼拔随手拿了一瓶雀巢的。他看来看去没有什么能买的东西了。

如果是卢卡斯来买，他会买很多的膨化食品，顺便再去买两份热狗，他知道杜肯喜欢吃热狗，他也绝对不会选择果干，因为他觉得果干非常难吃，他宁愿买几个水果罐头，至于饼干？绝对不要苏打饼干。

所以卢卡斯现在非常后悔自己的妥协，当他看到汉尼拔带回来的东西时，他和勒西弗不约而同地长长地吸了一口气，但什么也没有说，奈杰尔看出来他们俩的无奈，笑声盖过了金属乐的嘈杂，这时候汉尼拔发现他换了一张碟。

杜肯无所谓，他什么难吃的都能吃，在长久职业生涯中被折磨的味蕾早就失去了灵敏，他完全不像汉尼拔那样对一丁点细微的滋味能做出反应，他只分得清“不能吃”和“能吃”两个类型，什么食物到他嘴里都是一样的，至少他得到了他想要的饮料。与他的从容相比，勒西弗完全没有碰那些零食，而卢卡斯吃的几乎要掉眼泪。

汉尼拔沉默下来，决定摆脱这烦人的家庭活动，在自己的记忆宫殿里愉快地思考和体验，奈杰尔发现他的出神后也没了继续揶揄的兴趣，安安心心开自己的车，顺便把音响调小了一点，因为他发现后座没了声音。

后座的勒西弗和杜肯互相枕着对方睡着了，这个最大的哥哥和这个最小的弟弟都没有发现自己的姿态过于松懈，勒西弗似乎是在双手抱胸，闭目养神时不经意睡着的，在司机糟糕的驾驶中自然就倒在了大哥的肩膀上，而杜肯早就早摇摇晃晃和晕车的不适中昏昏欲睡，他甚至把抱枕拆开，盖上了被子。卢卡斯反反复复地查看自己手机有没有新的消息，显得很孤单，但他总是这样。

车程还有一个半小时，没了杜肯指路后，卢卡斯从他大腿上轻轻拿过那份地图，承担起指路的重任，当他打量时，他发现他们已经错过了所有风景瞭望点，失望的卢卡斯没有办法，只好以最近的路线做指导。

没多久他想起来一件重要的事情，卢卡斯战战兢兢地拍了一下副驾驶座的后背，“我们没告诉威尔我们出去了，”他对汉尼拔说，“我希望他发现我们都不见了不会着急。”

“我们是一起不见的，他是个聪明人，不会想不到我们一起出去办事了，”奈杰尔抢着回答，“你说是吧，汉尼拔？”

“但威尔仍然可能担心，我了解他是什么人，”汉尼拔把手机拿出来，“我现在给他打个电话，我想来得及。”

汉尼拔是和威尔相处最久的人，也是把他介绍给其他人认识的那个人，更何况他一直都挺擅长语言艺术的，不像杜肯，半天挤不出一句话，或者奈杰尔，总是刻薄得惹人生气。汉尼拔打过去很快就接通了，没说多久他就搞定了这件事情，看起来这事交给他来做正合适。

作为唯一的恋人角色，事实上他们本来约好和威尔一起家庭聚会，把像勒西弗这样的忙人凑在一起不是什么简单的事情，机会难得，但是后来谁也没想起来威尔，兄弟几个各自在自己的事务里乱成一团，直到奈杰尔提议去公路旅行。

替其他人给威尔道歉成了汉尼拔的责任，但和威尔通电话很大程度上治疗了他愤怒的心灵，他现在只是非常期待回去之后和威尔两个人的事情，无论奈杰尔有多人讨厌——

奈杰尔好像要睡着了。

奈杰尔的眼皮在努力靠近他的下眼睑，下巴收了起来，连烟头都丢了，“你就是这样做司机的吗？”汉尼拔说着，手伸到他脑袋边去打了一巴掌，像教训小孩那样教训他，完全解气、完全没有歉意。

“弟弟打哥哥！”奈杰尔的言行举止并没有表现得像个哥哥那样，也许在外人面前他像杜肯或者勒西弗那样强势而冷酷，但是在自家人面前他更乐意轻松地过，这是汉尼拔质疑的某种心理创伤。

后座睡觉的两个人被吵醒了，勒西弗忍着只拉了一下嘴角，卢卡斯已经倦于家庭调解，但是这事只能他来做，“只有半个小时车程了，”他拿着地图说，“坚持一下！”

“叫我醒来也可以用点他妈的温柔的方法，”奈杰尔还是很不满，“回程你来开，我不开了，累死了。”

汉尼拔自然说：“正合我意。”

为了快点到目的地，奈杰尔几乎是在飙车，要是忽然横出来一个什么野生动物，八成就要给他撞死在马路上了，勒西弗为了安全系上了安全带，可见他的车速有多快，汉尼拔提这车都五六年了，都不知道自己的车能开到这个速度，因为他从来没有冒险开到这个速度过。

把半小时压缩到十多分钟，奈杰尔停下车时伸了一个大大的懒腰，而汉尼拔在猛刹车的车轮摩擦声中感到非常不适，“我们到了，兄弟们，下车！”奈杰尔推开车门。

令勒西弗不太满意的是，他们似乎并没有如预想的那样于五点左右到达沙滩边，那样他们也许还能散会步，或者租个遮阳伞坐下来聊聊天，他们到的时候已经六点多快七点了，鬼知道是因为堵了一会车还是因为汉尼拔在选择困难中耗费了太多时间，反正这会海都把太阳吃了一半了。

奈杰尔在夕阳中点了一支烟，他把烟盒递给杜肯问他抽不抽，杜肯说他戒了，奈杰尔抬了一下眉，说他都不知道这回事，勒西弗没看多久就回车上去接电话了，他的工作真是忙得没有任何私生活，卢卡斯摸着脑袋不知道说些什么好，不过汉尼拔看起来很安逸，估计他很满意这个结果。大家都满意那就好了，卢卡斯左看看又看看，然后才欣赏起海边夕阳的美景来。

汉尼拔和卢卡斯随后回车上去了，站久了也是会辛苦的，卢卡斯和汉尼拔都不是那类很耐得住站的人，而奈杰尔想抽完这支烟再回去，他开了一下午车，疲惫不堪。杜肯还站在他旁边，一动不动。

“你很少到海边来。”奈杰尔问杜肯。

“我一个人来做什么？”杜肯眺望海着平线。

奈杰尔反问：“人多了会很烦。”

杜肯不置可否，“我喜欢你们这些家伙。”他说。

“操。”奈杰尔不知道为啥自己要爆粗，明明没有谁惹他，也许他就是单纯想爆粗口。

回程汉尼拔终于不用再忍受奈杰尔讨嫌的逼逼叨叨，因为奈杰尔睡得比死猪还死，那副模样就算是他前妻来了他也不会醒，汉尼拔无奈地笑了一下，奈杰尔总是这样，喜欢逞强，死要面子活受罪，而且随便开玩笑，开了还很难收回去，只好硬着头皮做。也是个可怜蛋。

他想是时候让他的兄弟们体会什么叫把车开得又快又稳了，但愿回家的时候威尔可以少生他一点气，免得他今晚上孤枕难眠。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 关于BB的昵称:Big Boss的简称，私设是奈杰尔对合金装备系列角色“Big Boss”的联想，谁叫BB和杜肯的形象相似度太高了……
> 
> ps.他们真的都好可爱啊呜呜呜！！  
> 麦子这个男人为什么演什么都香……


End file.
